-Relatos de Una Sumisa
by Aliquam Cervi
Summary: Dejame aclararles algo a ti y a todos ellos, mientras ustedes viven restringidos por las pateticas leyes de mundo, mientras que vives frustrado y con miedo de la sociedad, yo por mi parte disfruto, disfruto de la vida y los placeres carnales, y si somos honestos practicamente tu no haces mas que una triste representacion de mi estilo de vida...


**_~"Relatos de Una Sumisa"~_**

Parejas: "Hidan y ¿?"

Genero: Erotico.

Rating: M.

Anime o manga: Naruto.

Autor: Sabaku noo Gaa...

Aviso: AU y con personajes un poco OCC.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**_~Capitulo Unico..._**

Probablemente tu y cualquier otra persona que se auto proclamen «Mentalmente racionales» se creerían capaces de juzgarme, capaces de llamarme loca, o incluso se creerían mejores que yo... Pero déjame aclararles algo a ti y a todos ellos, mientras ustedes viven restringidos por las patéticas leyes de mundo, mientras que vives frustrado y con miedo de la sociedad, yo por mi parte disfruto, disfruto de la vida y los placeres carnales, y si somos honestos prácticamente tu no haces mas que una triste representación de mi estilo de vida...  
Digo triste porque mientras tu eres sumiso ante las reglas de la moralidad, yo también soy sumisa, solo que de una manera mas fascinante y placentera.

.  
.

Hoy como cada día a las seis de la tarde desde hace ya tres meses, (fecha en la que llegue a vivir en tu mismo edificio y casualmente en el mismo piso que tu) te encuentras sentado en la reducida sala de tu apartamento esperando escuchar mi llegada, este se ha vuelto para ti una especial de «ritual», escuchas el sonido de mis altos tacones, tomas tomas tus llaves y te diriges a tu puerta, cuentas "1... 2... 3..." y sales al pasillo encontrándome luchando por abrir mi propio piso.  
-Buenas tardes vecina. Saludas amable y efusivo, a su vez claro, tratando de no sonar tan ansioso. Yo, acostumbrada a tus débiles intentos de acercamiento te sonrió y doy tres sacudidas a la puerta hasta lograr abrirla, regularmente no soy descortés, pero hoy no tengo tiempo, tengo algo de prisa y si no me apuro tendré serios problemas, «A el no le gusta que lo haga esperar.» pienso para apremiar me a mover el trasero y no perder mi escaso tiempo siendo amable contigo en el pasillo, pero tal parece que hoy es el día en que por fin te has armado de valor para tener una conversación conmigo.  
-¿Día duro en el trabajo? Preguntas esperanzado en iniciar una platica lo suficiente mente decente como para poder pedirme una cita. Suelto un fuerte suspiro y compongo un agradable intento de sonrisa.  
-Lo siento, no tengo mucho tiempo. Linda noche. Completo al cerrarte la puerta en la nariz. Reviso la hora en la pantalla de mi teléfono celular y compruebo que he perdido cinco, casi seis valiosos minutos jugando a la «vecina cortes».  
-Dios Mio. Digo en un susurro y corro a mi habitación mientras comienzo a desvestirme en el pasillo. «Va a matarme. Va a matarme.» es lo único que pasa por mi mente con cada minuto que pasa sin que yo estuviera lista para salir del departamento.  
Al salir del edificio (Diez minutos mas tarde) lo veo parado en la acera, recargado elegantemente en uno de los postes de luz y fumándose un cigarrillo como si el mundo no lo mereciera. Esta tan guapo como siempre, vestido con un traje de marca, el saco abierto, la corbata floja y los tres primeros botones desabrochados, y yo no puedo evitar que mi corazón comiense a latir a ritmo desenfrenado, siempre me ha gustado su imponente estatura, su espalada ancha, sus fuertes hombros, su cabellera blanco platino pulcramente peinada hacia atrás, sus ojos lilas, y su sonrisa torcida.  
Veo que posa su mirada sobre mi, da una ultima calada a su cigarrillo antes de tirarlo y se me acerca a paso calmado, «Como un depredador acechando a su presa.» me mira y siento un ligero tirón en el centro de mi cuerpo, se lo que significa esa mirada, «Estoy en problemas.» sin embargo mis bragas se humedecen ante la anticipación de mi castigo.  
-Tardaste. Me dice nada mas al llegar frente a mi. Trago seco, su voz, su sexy y sensual voz me hace estremecer, junto mis muslos tratando de parar las sensaciones que asaltan mi cuerpo siempre que lo escucho hablar. Agacho mi cabeza, no quiero que se percate del rubor que ha tomado posesión de mi rostro.  
-Me hiciste esperar, y sabes que odio esperar. Dice acercando su dulce boca a mi oído, su aliento rosa mi piel y yo cierro mi ojos. «Oh Hidan, mi apuesto, fuerte y dominante Hidan.» Tendría que estar temblando de miedo, tendría que estar retrocediendo ante ese fuerte e imponente hombre, tendría que estar planeando la manera de huir lo mas pronto de ese lugar, alejarme de el, sabia lo que el era capaz de hacerme, y sin embargo temblaba de excitación y la adrenalina recorría mi cuerpo con tal fuerza que lograba marearme y hacerme tambalear.  
-Yo... yo lo... Digo en un vano intento de disculparme, cosa que se que no servirá de nada.  
-No te he permitido hablar. Dice autoritario cortándome a mitad de la frase. Esta molesto. Lo se.  
-Estas Molesto. Me atrevo a decir tontamente a pesar de que aun no me ha dado permiso de hablar. El sonríe, ladea la boca en esa mueca que tanto me gusta.  
-¿Y como creías que estaría "Pequeña Zorra"? Creía que te tenia bien entrenada, pero al parecer aun ahí algunas reglas que no entiendes del todo bien. Me agarra fuertemente de mi largo cabello y acerca mi rostro al suyo haciendo que nuestras narices se toquen.  
-Pero creo que me divertiré volviéndote a explicar como me gustan las cosas. ¿Como quieres que empecemos? ¿Con unos buenos azotes tal vez? Yo gimo ante el recuerdo de la ultima vez que Hidan me había azotado, dure casi quince días con serios problemas al sentarme. Cada vez que mi trasero tenia contacto con esos nuevos asientos de madrera mi cuerpo daba un pequeño salto en protesta.  
-Si, eso te gusta ¿verdad guarra? Hidan soltó mi cabello y tomo mi brazo con la misma delicadeza que antes, me halo hacia el sin importar que mis pasos no fueran tan rápidos ni largos como los suyos, estuve a punto de tropezar en mas de una ocasión y al parecer eso lo molesto, ya que me arrojo con furia al interior de un frió y oscuro callejón. Sentí la dura y húmeda pared de ladrillos golpear contra mi espalda, e inmediatamente su cuerpo se posiciono sobre mi, y a pesar de que sabia lo que venia no pude evitar sonreír interiormente.  
Tu me seguiste, no te quedaste tranquilo cuando me viste entrar a casa, te dijiste que me veía demasiado nerviosa y que tenias miedo que algo anduviera mal, esperaste tras tu puerta hasta escucharme salir y me seguiste fuera del edificio, el corazón se te estrujo cuando me viste con Hidan, tu no tenias idea de que tuviera novio, y para ser honestos es verdad, yo no tengo novio, Hidan no es mi pareja, esos términos no sos utilizados en las relaciones "Dominante/sumisa", Hidan es «Mi Amo» y yo soy feliz de servirle.  
Viste como arrojaba la colilla del cigarrillo y se acercaba a mi, cerraste las manos en puños tratando de tranquilizar tu respiración y no lanzarte le encima, ¿que podías hacer? yo estaba con el, y tu no eras nada mas que mi vecino de piso, pero algo llamo tu atención, viste como me sujetaba del cabello, viste la mueca de dolor que esboce al verme tomada con tanta rudeza, pero no me escuchaste protestar, tampoco me escuchaste protestar cuando me halo del brazo calle arriba, pero tu no te podías quedar así, tenias que ver que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, tenias que ver que yo estuviera bien y mas aun tenias que ver si había alguna posibilidad para librarme de esta situación.  
Lo que no sabias mi querido Sasuke, es que tu linda vecina no quería ser salvada. Caminaste en la misma dirección en la que Hidan y yo nos habíamos alejado, pero ya no podías verme, nos habías perdido de vista, te paraste a mitad de la calle y giraste 360° buscándome, y algo llamo tu atención, unos murmullos, frunciste el ceño, no podías escuchar bien, solo oías algo parecido a:  
-Guarra, Puta, Zorra. Te quedaste parado ahí, junto a un coche que cubría tu presencia, y nos viste, me viste acorralada entre el muro y el cuerpo de Hidan, no entendías que era lo que pasaba, no entendías porque yo no pedía ayuda, o porque no planeaba mi escape, viste mi rostro arrugado por el dolor que Hidan me provocaba al sujetar mi rostro, viste mis labios temblar y creíste que estaba a punto de llorar, Hidan soltó mi cara y yo moví la mandíbula para desentumecerla.  
-¿Y bien? pregunto impaciente después de unos segundos en completo silencio. Yo lo mire, con el rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza y la impotencia.  
-Me estas haciendo esperar nuevamente y sabes que no soy una persona paciente. Me dijo en tono fuerte y severo. Me muerdo el labio con fuerza, cierro los ojos y aspiro profundo por la nariz, abro los ojos y suelto el aire por la boca.  
-No soy nada mas que tu puta, y ahora lo único que quiero es recomenzarle por mi falta, quiero que me castigues para así aprender que no te gusta esperar. Viste a Hidan sonreír amplia mente, no esa mueca de lado que tanto me gusta, si no esa amplia y brillante sonrisa que hace que tenga la necesidad de bajarme las bragas.  
-Me agrada que estés consiente de tu falta, ahora dime Guarrita, ¿Que estarías dispuesta a hacer con tal de complacerme? Me pregunta mientras lo veo recargarse en la pared frente a mi. Mi cuerpo temblaba, y no precisamente por el frió, el miedo que debería sentir ante alguien como el. Me humedecí los labios para poder contestar a su pregunta, sabia cual era la única respuesta correcta para el.  
-Lo que sea. Cualquier cosa que tu me pidas. Respondí en tono calmado. Hidan sonrió de nuevo, esa respuesta lo había complacido. Solte un pequeño suspiro. -Chupamela. Fuerte, claro y con siso, solo esa única palabra, y nada mas, Hidan había dado una orden y yo debía obedecer. Parpadeo un poco y me animo a preguntar.  
-¿Aqui? El debia estar bromeando. Por Dios. Estabamos en la calle.  
-¿Vez a caso que este caminando hacia algun otro sitio? Trague en seco. No estaba bromeando. Mure en hacia la calle para asegurarme de q no venia nadie y te vi. Estabas ahi parado. Observandolo todo. Me suplicaste con la mirada que no lo hiciera. Que escapara de ahi, que huyera contigo. Cerre los ojos fuerte mente. Finji que si yo no te veia tu tampoco podrías verme. Abri los ojos y camine lentamente hacia Hidan, y el sonrio de lado dandome valor. El sabia que este era uno de mis limites, jamas habia tenido intimidad en publico y el respetaba eso. Pero yo habia dicho «Cualquier Cosa».  
Me arrodille frente a el, respire profundo y le desabroche el cinturon.  
-Buena Chica. Dijo Hidan posando su mano derecha sobre mi cabeza y acariciandome como si fuera un animalito indefenso. Abri el boto de su pantalon y baje el cierre. Las manos me temblaban. Y tu, tu seguias ahi. «Dios, que se vaya, que se vaya.» Pero tu no te fuiste. Te quedaste y viste como lamia, besaba y veneraba ese grrande y grueso miembro. Estabas ahi, clavado al piso, observando todo, observando lo eficiente que yo era en mi labor y lo poco delicado que Hidan era con sus embestidas. Pero apesar de que debería estar avergonzada, estaba demasiado excitada. Te voy a contar un pequeño secreto. Adoro ser sumisa, someterme a la voluntad de un hombre en quien confío plenamente, seder ante su voluntad darle el poder absoluto de mi cuerpo. Mas sin embargo, cuando le hago una mamada a un hombre , cuando lo escucho gemir y perder el control, me llena un sentimiento de poder y satisfacción, porque ahora soy yo la que tiene completo control de su cuerpo. Me esforze, e hice todo lo que yo sabia que volvía loco a Hidan, le pase la lengua por los huevos, deslize las uñas por la parte interna de sus muslos, raspe un poco con los dientes y le sople en la punta, Hidan gruño como un animal salvaje y de una estocada metio todo au miembro en mi boca para liberar su leche y obligarme a tragar todo.  
Metio su ahora flacido miembro a sus pantalones y me ayudo a ponerme de pie. Su mirada habia cambiado, ahora era suave y me miraba con un brillo jugueton y prometedor.  
-Eres una buena zorra, vayamos a casa para recompensarte. Pose mi mano en la cara interna de su brazo y caminamos fuera del callejon. Tu seguias ahi, sin comprender muy bien que era lo que acababa de pasar. Hidan paso a tu lado y te saludo con un gesto de cabeza, al que tu respondiste de manera aturdida. Y entonces comprendi el brillo en los ojos de Hidan. El siempre supo que estabas ahi. Sonrei internamente. «Oh Hidan, mi apuesto, fuerte y dominante Hidan.»

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Hola... buesto este pequeño One-Shot es un regalo para Haru_Yoshi, quien fue el primer comentario para mi nuevo fic "Diario de Una Voyeur"...

La verdad es que a pesar de que el personaje de Hidan me gusta nunca lo habia planeado para un fic y menos para un principal, y ayer que me puse a pensar que escribiria, me lo visualize como o un mafioso o un dominante y creo que gano la segunda. Este ademas de ser mi primer Shot, es mi primer lemmon, espero que sea de tu agrado y espero tus comentarios, criticas y suguerencias :3

-Sabaku noo Gaa...


End file.
